1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a capacitor structure, a semiconductor device including the same, a method of forming a capacitor, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, an area of a lower electrode of a capacitor may not be easily increased in order to obtain a high capacitance of the capacitor. The area may be increased using a hemi-spherical grain (HSG) as a seed for forming the lower electrode. However, a plug contacting the lower electrode may be partially removed during a process for removing the seed. Accordingly, the lower electrode may have a bad contact with the plug.